


Soulmates

by SerialCereal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Agender Akashi, Agender Character, Multi, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialCereal/pseuds/SerialCereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soul•mate<br/>noun<br/>noun: soulmate<br/>a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.<br/>-----<br/>(A mix of various otp aus that may sometimes be soulmates but not always)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can only see shades of your soulmates eye color, until you meet them.

Brown was a disgustingly plain color.

There was nothing outlandish about it, nothing stunning, nothing that stood out and screamed "I am here!" It was far more subdued and dull. It was a reminder of boring or gross things, and if anyone was asked what they thought of when they saw the color, most would say one of the these three things: trees, dirt, or scat. Even when it was the only color you could see, it was boring, plain, and dull. It blended in with the grey's of their usual world, as to make brown you must grey-scale orange.

They sometimes passed right over the browns, not noticing or not caring enough to notice. On very rare occasions Seijuurou saw a brown that was less grey-scaled and most leaning towards "orange". But it was still brown. That dull, boring, plain color. 

Brown was a disgustingly plain color, Seijuurou thought.

It was unfitting of someone like them, no, not just unfitting. It was the complete opposite to them. They were commanding and bold, not some plain and cowardly brown that almost seemed to be hiding. Every day when they look in the mirror, they see one eye a darker shade of grey than the other, and they wonder what kind of color their own eyes are. They have been told that their eyes are gold and red, but no one can describe a color to someone who doesn't see it. But they have been told the two colors are bold, capturing anyone's attention who could see their colors. They find this fitting, perfect for someone like them. They couldn't believe someone like themselves were destined to be paired with someone with such a cowardly color.

It was the winter cup that the world flooded into Seijuurous eyes in a new light. New colors. They saw the bold red of the scissors, the bouncy greens of the grass. They saw the loud yellow of Ryoutas hair, the hard blue of Daikis own hair. A feeling in their gut accompanying theses new wonders, but they had kept it to themselves. They didn't allow the burst of colors to affect them outwardly, and the cowering Serin freshman must've not either, as he was far more terrified by Seijuurous scissors nearly stabbing Taigas eye.

After the freshman had left, Seijuurou found himself missing the color brown.

It was during the game that Seijuurou noticed how much the freshman, Furihata Kouki, looked around. He seemed to be admiring all the new colors, overwhelmed. Seijuurou wondered if Kouki had also admired the reds and golds that he had previously, an uncomfortable feeling in their stomach settled itself as the thought occurred to them. He probably hadn't, just as Seijuurou took the browns of their world for granted. This new flood of colors made their stomach twist, and they yearned for the previous dull and subdued color. Seeing Koukis matching brown hair and eyes, they felt themselves relax. They felt a homey feeling, almost comforting, just seeing the familiar color. 

Did Kouki also get this feeling when he looked at Seijuurou?

Seijuurou sat across from Kouki, a cup of coffee getting colder and colder the longer they sat there. Kouki seemed unable to talk, shivering slightly in his fear. Seijuurou said nothing, either, sipping away at their coffee. When they had asked Kouki to meet them, they realized they hadn't exactly explained anything. They had assumed Kouki got it, and when they asked if Kouki did understand when they first saw eachother, he had said yes. They knew the two of them were soulmates, and so did Kouki. No words since then had been exchanged, neither of them seemed to know what to say. Drumming their fingers on the cup, Seijuurou looked out the window they sat by, catching sight of a bright red fire hydrant. The color was, indeed, bold. The reds they saw often caught Seijuurous eyes and made them star for a brief second, still not used to the new world.

Having all these colors almost felt foreign to Seijuurou, it was so out of the ordinary black and white. They could only imagine what Kouki was thinking about this whole thing. Looking back to the aforementioned boy, they caught those brown orbs and a wave of comfort washed over them. They took a long sip of the coffee, deciding the silence wasn't particularly bad. They discovered quickly that just being in the presence of their soulmate was enough to keep them pleasantly relaxed. The same seemed to be for the boy across from them, who, at the eye-contact, visibly relaxed. His shoulders lowering from the tense position they were in previously, and the trembling fingers around his cup calmed.

After finishing their coffee, the two stood up in sync and offered to pay. It ended with a half-and-half dutch-style payment before the two left. The cold was sharp, making their breaths steam as the two walked with no destination in mind. Seijuurous eyes wandered to the pay, slightly tanned, hand of their soulmate. A sudden urge to grab him and never let go flooded over Seijuurou, and he had to tear his eyes away. The walk was silent, save for the rustling of trees and crunching of snow under the couples feet. Seijuurou found themself noticing little things about Kouki.

They noticed the way Kouki walked with the ever-so slight drag of his shoes on the snowy ground. They noticed how Kouki rubbed his hands together, the way the redness dusted his fingertips, leaving his knuckles white. They took notice of how there was still the remains of a magenta-looking nail polish left on Koukis nails, except for his thumbs which were covered in gold. Seijuurou felt their heart flutter, and they pulled their eyes away from the boys hands, but their attention never faltered from him.  
They noticed how his cheeks were stained with pink, and how red his nose was. The soft freckles on his face were like constellations, more prominent with how red Koukis face was. They noticed how his lips were slightly chapped, from the cold Seijuurou assumed.

Seijuurou once again pulled their eyes away, focusing forward. The two walked a while longer, before stopping at the end of the block. They looked at each other, staring in silence. There was a lack of talking, Seijuurou decided with a frown. Kouki seemed to notice, burying his head into his scarf which Seijuurou found cute.

"I had a lovely time, Kouki." Seijuurou finally spoke, and it was no lie. They had, even if there wasn't much talking.

"M-Me too!" Kouki replied a little too eagerly, blushing at his outburst before burrowing into his scarf again. "I mean, yes." Another silence fell upon them, leaving Kouki shifting on his feet and Seijuurou staring. The two met eyes, and Seijuurou felt unease as he knew Kouki couldn't stay forever. "I... I sh-should go." Kouki spoke up, voice trembling. Seijuurou knew that Kouki also did not want to leave. With a slight wave, he turned and started walking across the street. Their frown deepening as they pulled their gloved fingers from their pockets.

"Kouki-" They couldn't stop themselves from hurrying in a short jog to catch up with the brown-haired boy, who was already stepping up on the sidewalk across the street. The boy turned just in time for Seijuurou to grab his wrist. "Can I," They paused, an unnatural nervousness creeping up on him. "Can I kiss you?" This made Kouki's eyes widen, the redness on his cheeks flaring up. He stammered wildly, and Seijuurou could barely make out the "Yes." within his incoherent stuttering.

Lifting their cold hand, Seijuurou lifted their hand to his face, and Kouki jolted at the sudden coldness but didn't pull away. Brushing their finger against his chapped lips, Seijuurou leaned toward him. The kiss was soft, Seijuurou found themself loving the slightly tough grain of the dry lips. It added a texture to the softness that Seijuurou knew they would never forget. They swore that they could get lost in this moment forever, but the loud bus that halted by the bus-stop a few lengths away kicked him back to reality and they pulled away slowly.

"I had a lovely time, Kouki." Seijuurou repeated, a fond smile on his lips. Kouki, bright red, looked down nervously.

"Me too." He muttered. "Thank you, Seijuurou." Turning, Kouki waved and Seijuurou returned it. He stared as Kouki hurried down the street, hands on his cheeks to, probably, hide his embarrassment.

Brown was plain, yes, but it was irreplaceable. It was a comforting color, one that could never be matched, Seijuurou decided.

**Author's Note:**

> //this is literally so gross and self indulgent oh my god//  
> EDIT: i fixed some pronouns whOOPS i have no excuse


End file.
